Ame (Earth-2356)
Ame is a small but highly industrialized planet in the Outer Rim. Its capital is the skyscraper-filled city of Skope. It rains almost constantly in Ame and the surrounding area, with all the water seemingly ending in a large lake that surrounds Skope. History Because of Ame's location in the Outer Rim, between the Core Worlds and the Mid Rim, it has frequently served as a battleground during various interstellar wars, such as the First, Second, and Third Stark Hyperspace wars, making most of its population war refugees. Ame subsequently adopted a heavy isolationist policy because of this, leading to the planet's defences being abnormally impenetrable for a small and poor planet. To be admitted to the planet, visitors, even those coming for Jedi Knight Exams held in Ame, had to go through a number of security checks and are under constant surveillance during their stay. Ame was led for many years by Hanzo, a notoriously powerful swordsman who used an orange lightsaber from a Jedi he said to have killed; during the Second Stark Hyperspace War he slaughtered an entire Jedi platoon, sparing only a young trio of Jedi Knights, who went to become the legendary Sannin. Hanzo's rise to power led him to wish to create his own independent Jedi Order. However, despite his power, Hanzo was deeply paranoid and would rarely appear in public for fear of being assassinated. When, during the Third Stark Hyperspace War, a group of Force-sensitives called the Akatsuki began advocating for peace between the warring planets, Hanzo interpreted this as a threat to his rule. This fear was exacerbated by the Naboo Senator Sheev Palpatine. Claiming to be interested in cooperating with the Akatsuki, Hanzo, with support from Palpatine, ambushed the Akatsuki's three primary members and attempted to kill them all. After the Akatsuki's leader, Yahiko, died, Nagato retaliated and slaughtered all of Hanzo's men, though Hanzo himself escaped. At some point after the end of the war, a civil war broke out in the planet to remove Hanzo from power. Led by an individual known only as "Darth Pain", the rebel faction - the Akatsuki rebranded - symbolised their rejection of Hanzo by placing a horizontal slash across their Ame Jedi Order's forehead protector. With Pain's near-godly power and rumours that he was multiple people, Hanzo and his forces were overthrown, with Pain being the one to personally kill Hanzo. Pain and his associate, Darth Penumbra, then went on to kill anyone even remotely connected to Hanzo, from close family to distant acquaintances, so that none would ever emerge to take revenge. Despite this, loyalists to Hanzo still emerged from time to time, though all were crushed by Pain and Konan. Pain became Ame's new leader, revered as a god by the populace because of his contributions during the civil war. None ever saw Pain directly, his decrees instead communicated to Ame's citizens by his "angel", Konan, who came to be revered almost as highly as Pain himself. The only thing that Ame's citizens could conclusively say about Pain was that it didn't rain on Sundays when he were present in the planet. Knowledge of the outcome of Ame's civil war was not common throughout the galaxy, and news of Pain's victory was completely unknown to the point that other villages believed Hanzo to still be in charge. Many Ame loyalists travelling abroad were instructed to perpetuate this belief. Pain and Konan used Amegakure as their secret base of operations for their work with the Akatsuki. During the Clone Wars, Jiraiya, in the course of his investigation into Akatsuki, infiltrated the planet and, upon being discovered, was killed by Pain. Despite this, he iwas able to get word of the events in Ame back to the Jedi High Council in Coruscant, which Pain unsucessfully tried to prevent from spreading further, among other reasons, by destroying the Jedi Temple launching an attack on Coruscant with the help of General Grievous by kidnaping Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Pain ultimately died in Coruscant, giving his life to aid Anakin Skywalker's aspirations for peace. Konan became the new leader of Ame after Pain's death and swore Ame's support to Anakin's cause. She was, however, shortly afterward killed in Ame by her former master, Darth Sidious, who took Pain's Rinnegan for himself. Four years after the end of the Galactic Civil War, Ame was invited to join the New Republic. Description The planet's population, consisting mostly of Humans, are said to be notoriously short tempered, while their cities trains even regular citizens to their fullest military potential. Ame's bounty hunters are frequently hired for assassination missions, an area of expertise prized by many richer worlds. A common trait of inhabitants from the planet is wearing rebreathers because of the polluted environment, caused by the many factories. The cities in the planet are regardless very industrialized, with tall, rusty skyscrapers adorning the rainy skylines. Despite the pollution, some creatures are able to thrive on the planet, such as the amphibian and poisonous Guta. Source *https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Amegakure. Category:Earth-2356